The Future
by Addicted-to-NCIS
Summary: Gibbs has a family and has settled down in Stillwater. He thinks it's the end to his problem, but he is wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from NCIS. Just borrowing the team, I shall return them in the morning... Though I may keep Gibbs for a while! ;) Stacey, Ethan and all the characters from Stillwater are mine though!

**Chapter 1**

"Don't forget Abby is coming over for the weekend" Kate called as Gibbs walked out to the car.

"Have a nice day sweetie." Kate said kissing her daughter goodbye.

"Who is coming over?" Stacey asked opening the car door.

"Abby, you'll see her this afternoon when you come home from school" Kate said waving goodbye.

Kate walked back into the house and started to clean up the breakfast dishes. The house was a peaceful silence with the exception of Gypsy whining at the door. After cleaning up Kate sat down at the table and read the morning's paper. Twenty minutes Gibbs arrived back home,

"I thought you were going to work?" she asked looking up at him,

"I forgot something" he said walking over to her.

"What?" she asked

"This" he said kissing her.

"I love you" he whispered.

"I love you to" Kate replied.

"Do you need any help at the shop today?" Kate asked staring into his eyes.

"Nah, we should be right. Dad said today we are doing a count of the stock" Gibbs groaned.

"Just don't get into any fights" Kate said patting his arm.

**x-x-x**

Kate heard the front door open _'The day has flown by!'_ she thought looking down at her watched and was surprised to find it 3 o'clock.

"Did you have a good a first week being in grade two?" Kate asked holding out her arms.

"Yes mummy" Stacey said hugging her.

"Is Abby here yet?" she asked excitedly.

"Not yet, but if we go outside there is a surprise for you" Kate said standing up. Gibbs walked over and grabbed her hand.

"For me? What is it?" Stacey asked excitedly looking up at her mother.

"Why don't you go outside and see what it is!" Kate said following Stacey. She reached the back door and slid it pen, she looked out into the back garden.

"It's empty. Nothing here" she whined looking back at her parents.

"What? Where did she go?!" Kate cried stepping out onto the grass.

"Gypsy" Kate called out and a few seconds later a blur of golden fur came running to her.

"Hey girl" Kate said bending down to pat the puppy.

"Mummy, is she really ours?" Stacey gasped.

"Yes. But you have to take the reasonability to look after her!" Kate ordered.

"I will!" Stacey beamed.

"I'll get it" Gibbs said hearing the door bell ring.

"Yeah she just got home" Gibbs said and Kate turned her head seeing them approach.

"Gibbs, you never told me you got a puppy!" Abby yelled punching his arm.

"Oww!" Gibbs cried rubbing his arm.

"Boy or girl?" Abby asked squatting down near the puppy.

"Girl" Stacey replied as she scratched Gypsy stomach.

"What is her name?"

"Gypsy" Stacey replied.

"Why don't you go change sweetie. Then you can come back and play with Gypsy. Don't want to get your uniform dirty, do you?" Kate asked stepping closer to her daughter.

"Yes mummy" Stacey replied and hurried off upstairs.

Abby walked inside and saw a packet of chips sitting on the table; she helped herself to a handful. She chuckled to herself seeing a burnt chip amongst the rest sitting in her palm.

"McGee isn't doing his job" she mumbled to herself.

"Is he defying DiNozzo's orders? Does Tony still work at NCIS?" Kate asked looking at Abby.

"Yeah, what no. Haha, I meant McGee isn't doing his job as a brunt potato chip picker." Abby laughed

"Oh" Kate laughed seeing the funny side.

"Now can I play with Gypsy?" Stacey asked

"Sure" Kate smiled. Stacey jumped up and down excitedly then ran outside.

"Someone should probably watch her" Gibbs said moving across to the table.

"I'll go" Abby offered and walked outside.

Abby sat down on the grass and watched as Stacey threw a ball across the lawn. Gypsy bounced after it and returned with it in her mouth. Stacey grimaced picking the ball and threw it again. Stacey sat down next to Abby, she smiled as Gypsy lay down in front of her.

"Do you always wear pig tails?" Stacey asked as Abby nodded her head.

"Are they hard to do?" she asked again.

"No, here turn around" Abby ordered and plated her hair into two sections and tied them up.

"How do you know Daddy?" Stacey asked looking at Abby.

"He used to be my boss whilst working at NCIS" Abby explained.

"What's NCIS and why did he leave?"

"Navy Criminal Investigative Service. I'm not sure, but I think he wanted to raise his family" Abby said scratching Gypsy's tummy.

"Do you miss him?" Stacey asked

"Everyday. You sure are asking a lot of complicated question for a seven year old" Abby stated.

"Seven and a half thank you very much!" she said poking out her tongue.

"What grade are you in?"

"Two"

"You like it?" Abby asked

"Yeah, I got an awesome best friend!" Stacey beamed.

"Oh yeah?" "Yes I do! She even promised that mummy, daddy and I can go riding on her farm" Stacey smiled.

"Gibbs riding?! I would like to see that!" Abby laughed. Gibbs walked out and saw Abby and Stacey laughed.

"What are you girls talking about?" he asked squatting down. Abby took a deep breath and suppressed a smile

"You" Abby answered and burst out into laughter again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They all walked inside and joined Kate at the table. Stacey looked back at the door and saw Gypsy sitting down on the veranda.

"Mummy, can Gypsy come inside?" she asked with wide eyes. Kate threw a glance at Gibbs who nodded his head.

"Sure darling" she replied.

"Come here Gypsy" Stacey demanded and the puppy ran forward and sat at her feet. All four of them looked up as someone knocked on the front door.

"Are you expecting anyone?" Abby asked looking at Gibbs.

"No" he answered frowning. Kate got up to answer the door.

"I don't believe it! Why didn't you call!" Kate squealed and soon appeared back in the room with a handsome young man at her side. They all stared at Kate's unexpected guest; his short brown hair was spiked up, his skin tanned from working to much out in the sun, he wore faded jeans accompanied by a brown belt, working boots, a white shirt with blue checks on it and his grey eyes shined brightly as he looked at each and every one sitting around the dining table.

"Ethan!!" Abby cried jumping to her feet.

"Hey Abs" Ethan smiled hugging her tightly. He suddenly let go and stared around the table.

"Gibbs" he said nodding and then smiled as his eyes focused on Stacey.

"How is my favourite little cousin!!" he said walking around to her.

"Gee last time I saw you, you were probably only three years old!" Ethan said bending down next to her chair.

"Hello, who is this?" he asked nearly stepping on Gypsy's tail, but didn't.

"Gypsy. She is my dog" Stacey said patting her head.

"Very cute" Ethan laughed.

"Come on kiddo, let's go play outside" he said walking over to the glass door.

"Gypsy. Heel" Stacey ordered and Gypsy went running after her.

"Wait for me!!"Abby cried rushing after them. Kate smiled across at Gibbs then she stared out into the garden watching the three of them play. Ethan and Abby collided and fell to the ground; it looked as if they were going to kiss then Abby turned away.

"Oh my…" but stopped as a cheeky smile spread across her lips.

"What is it?" Gibbs asked turning around in his chair.

"Nothing" Kate replied grinning wider.

**x-x-x**

Stacey picked up the ball and threw it away; she smiled watching Gypsy galloped after it.

"Cute kid" Ethan said walking next to Abby.

"Yeah" Abby mumbled sneaking a quick look at Ethan.

"How have you been? Haven't seen you in ages" Ethan asked quietly.

"Work has kept me busy. What have you been up to? Last I remember you were joining the Corps and now you are dressed up like a cowboy" Abby said smiling sweetly.

"Yeah, I work on a cattle farm and ride horses" he replied.

"Why aren't you in the Corps anymore?" Abby asked looking at his face, anger shone in his eyes.

"You don't have to tell me, if you don't want to" she whispered placing a hand on his arm then quickly removed it and smiled faintly. Gypsy ran under Ethan's felt causing him to stagger and fall to the ground. Trying to prevent himself from falling he grabbed onto Abby to balance himself but only dragged her down as well. Ethan stared at Abby's face, he moved his towards her lips. Blushing Abby quickly turned her head away, moments later she was up on her feet and playing with Gypsy. Walking inside Ethan noticed Kate beaming away happily at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing. Would you like anything to drink?" Kate asked suddenly remembering her manners.

"Beer thanks" he replied sitting down in an empty chair.

"Ethan!"

"I am 22, above the legal age to drink" he said factually.

"I'll get it" Gibbs said walking over to the fridge. When he returned he handed one over to Ethan.

"So what are you up to these days?" Gibbs asked unscrewing the top to his beer.

"I work on a cattle station" he replied taking a swig of beer.

"I thought you were joining to corps?" he asked

"I did" he answered quietly.

"What happened?" Kate asked noting something was wrong.

"Ethan?" she asked softly looking at him.

"Ok. There was a fight, a couple of my mates against this real big bully. They were getting pretty badly beat up, no one was defending them. So I faced up to this bully, got my a broken nose and jaw. I punched him back but there was a trial and I got a dishonourable discharge. I hit rock bottom, until I meet this amazing person. She really helped me back on my feet. She saw I had a really big heart and cared about a lot of things. She offered me a job at her uncle's cattle farm. Well here I am, working on the farm" Ethan finished staring at the beer bottle.

"Oh Ethan!" Kate said and hugged him around his shoulders.

"You alright mate?" Gibbs asked

"Yeah, fine now. Thanks anyway" he smiled

"No worries" Gibbs nodded.

"This woman, are you um…?" Kate muttered suddenly realising Abby was standing at the door.

"We did for a while" he paused and turned noticing Kate gazing behind his shoulder. He turned his head back around after watching Abby run away.

"It didn't work out though, we are best mates now" he said taking another sip of his beer.

"Mummy, can Ethan stay the night?" Stacey asked appearing by her side.

"Sure, why don't you ask him yourself" Kate replied

"Ethan, would you like to stay the night?"

"Of course!" he smiled

"Though, we only have one spare room and Abby has taken it" Stacey said thinking.

"It's ok. I can sleep on the couch" he replied

"Or you could sleep in the same bed as Abby" Stacey shrugged.

"She is a cheeky little bugger" Ethan said looking over at Gibbs.

"She gets that from me!" he smiled.

"Hey, you were like that when you were younger" Kate said punching his arm.

"No I wasn't!" he argued.

"Yes you were! You got Gibbs and I together, twice!" Kate shouted.

"I did!? When?" Ethan asked puzzled.

"When you six and just recently when you were 15" Kate replied.

"So I did" he mused.

"So can he stay?" Stacey asked bouncing on the spot.

"Sure" Kate nodded.

"Yay! Come and see Gypsy. I'm teaching her to sit!" Stacey beamed proudly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Abby" Kate called running after her.

"What's wrong?" she asked turning her around.

"I don't know" Abby sobbed.

"Then why did you run away?"

"I said I don't know" Abby replied quietly.

"Ok. Oh I should probably tell you Ethan is staying night". Abby's face fell and she grabbed Kate's arm.

"Why?" she asked pulling her back.

"You like him?!" she demanded

"I do not!" Abby snapped

"Then why are you all wound up about him staying over?" Kate asked.

"I'm not sure. He is ten years younger than me, but there is something about him that I just can't resist. Plus he isn't like any of my other ex's." Abby explained.

"Well that's good! They were all creepy stalker people. Ethan is totally different" Kate smiled

"But what if he doesn't like me being a Goth?" Abby asked nervously.

"You'll never find out if you don't ask him" Kate said arching an eyebrow.

"You're right" Abby said give a nod and walked back inside.

"What are we having for dinner?" Abby asked Gibbs

"I was thinking of doing a BBQ" he replied grinning.

"Boys and their toys" Abby said shaking her head. Gibbs glanced at the kitchen clock.

"Well I might get started" he said grabbing the food from the fridge. Kate walked into the room

"Why don't I give you a hand" Ethan offered. Abby's face fell and suddenly tuned to Kate.

"There goes my chance" she grumbled.

"Calm down. You could go outside and start talking to Gibbs then ask Ethan a question" Kate suggested.

"Mummy, does Gypsy need to go for a walk?" Stacey asked tugging on Kate's hand.

"Yes she does. Sweetie I'm just going for a walk with Stacey" Kate called out to Gibbs.

"Ok" he answered. Abby sighed and sank down into the nearest chair, she stared out into the garden and saw Gibbs and Ethan chatting away. She guessed it was about BBQ's.

"Where is my favourite forensic scientist?" Gibbs shouted

"Abby!" he yelled, she snapped her head towards him and slowly got up.

"Hi" she replied rather dull.

"What's the matter?" he asked looking deep into her eyes.

"I just feel a little left out" she sighed

"Hey! I would never avoid you on purpose. Come here" he beckoned. Abby smiled and walked over. He put his arm around her.

"So, tell me what has been happening at NCIS, Tony isn't bossing you guys around too much? Did you manage to find another profiler? How is McGee? What about Ducky, how is he going?" Gibbs asked suddenly unwrapping his arm from her shoulder and concentrated on the sausages sizzling on the BBQ.

"Geez, what's with the third degree?!" Abby giggled

"It used to my team to, remember!?" Gibbs snapped.

"Alright. Tony is great, even though he sits at your desk and drinks coffee I think he really misses you" Abby said pausing for a moment.

"You should see McGee! He sits at Tony's old desk and is wearing more and more designer clothes! Tony found Marie; she is a very good profiler. Marie has blonde hair and is very outgoing. Tony's style of girl, I think there might even be something between them though I think they are keeping it very hush-hush" Abby smiled thinking about Tony and Marie. Abby risked a quick glance over at Ethan, she was shocked to find him glaring at her.

"Can I have a word?" he asked stepping close to her.

"Sure" she answered and followed him out into the garden.

Ethan stood under the shade of a small tree waiting for Abby to catch up. He looked around and found a purple flower and plucked it from the bush. Ethan looked into Abby's bright green eyes. For a long time he was lost for words, just staring at her beauty. Finally he cleared his throat and opened his mouth to speak.

"How are you? I… um… just wanted to say how beautiful you look today" he muttered handing over the flower.

"Thanks" she replied blushing a little.

"I know this may seem crazy, but I can't stop thinking about you. There is something about you which makes all the other women look like bores. But I'm not saying being curled up in each other arms whilst drinking a glass of wine isn't romantic. There is just a fun loving wild side to you which makes me go crazy for you" Ethan said gasping for air after spilling out his feelings. Abby smiled faintly and stepped closer.

"You don't mind at all that I'm at least a decade older than you?" she asked quietly.

"No. I know this is going to sound crazy but over the past few years I've gradually been developing feelings for you" he whispered staring at her face. Abby smiled faintly

"Me too" she said stepping closer.

**x-x-x**

"What do you think they are talking about?" Gibbs asked sensing Kate standing next to him.

"Not sure on the exact words, but I get the general gist of the conversation" Kate smiled

"Huh?" Gibbs frowned. Abby and Ethan suddenly jumped apart acting like they just got an electric shock.

"Do you think they noticed us talking about them?" Kate asked and suddenly Gypsy tore through the door and barked happily at the birds flying over head.

"Gypsy. Be quiet girl!" Stacey called rushing out onto the lawn.

"Should we have a salad dear?" Kate asked Gibbs.

"Sounds like a good idea" Gibbs nodded. Kate walked into the kitchen and started to prepare the salad. Fifteen minutes later Gibbs came in carrying a large plate of sausages, kebabs, steak and onions. After dinner Ethan offered to help with the dishes but Gibbs said he was fine doing it himself. Abby turned to Stacey,

"Come on, let's go watch some TV" she said holding out her hand. She nodded her head and grabbed Abby's hand. Kate smiled as she watched Abby, Ethan and Stacey all fit on the lounge and turned on the TV, she turned and walked into the kitchen to help Gibbs with the dishes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Kate walked into the TV room, and saw Stacey resting against Abby fast asleep.

"I think it's her bed time" Kate whispered picking up her daughter.

"I think I might head off to bed as well" Abby said winking at Ethan before walking away to the spare room. Five minutes later Kate came back,

"Where did Abby go?" she asked sitting down next to Gibbs.

"Off to bed" Gibbs yawned. He stretched out his arm

"I think I might head off as well" he grumbled getting up and was shortly followed by Kate.

"Good night Ethan" Kate said before quickly hurrying after Gibbs.

Ethan quickly stripped down to his white singlet and black boxers. He looked around then quickly walked to the spare room. He didn't knock, just walked straight in. Ethan saw Abby lying on the bed; he crawled up beside her and kissed her cheek.

"Hey gorgeous" Abby turned her head to face him and smiled.

"Hi" she replied. Ethan pulled the sheet up over his chest and stretched out his arm allowing Abby to rest her head against him. No words needed to be said, they knew exactly how each other felt. Abby smiled happily and closed her eyes.

Ethan rolled over onto his side and looked at the clock on the bedside table. He scrambled to his feet and tip-toed back to the couch. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw a figure sitting at the table.

"What are you doing up early?" he asked gruffly.

"Just went to the head" Ethan replied confidently.

"Really? So that is why you were coming from the guest bedroom?" Gibbs asked

"I was thinking of using your toilet, but I figured that you wouldn't want me in your room" Ethan shrugged.

"Fair enough" Gibbs shrugged and walked back to his room carrying a small cupboard box in his hand.

**x-x-x**

"Happy anniversary beautiful!" Gibbs said kissing her hair.

"Hey you" Kate said sleepily.

"Happy anniversary" Kate said sitting up in the bed.

"What are we doing today?" Gibbs asked staring down into her hazel eyes.

"Having a lazy day" she smiled resting against his chest.

"I totally agree Mrs Gibbs"

"Are you going to be calling me that all day?" Kate groaned

"Yes Mrs Gibbs. It reminds us that we have been married for almost seven years" he said kissing her again. Gibbs turned around and pulled something out front the bedside table. He turned to Kate and handed over the black box.

"What is this?" she asked surprised.

"Just open it" Gibbs growled. Opening the lid a gold diamond necklace lay perfectly in the centre of the box. Kate looked closer and saw five single cut diamonds embedded within the outline of the pendant.

"It's gorgeous Gibbs" Kate breathed still staring at the necklace.

Kate heard a hitch pitched scream and suddenly jumped to her feet. Grabbing her dressing gown she ran out into the living room where the noise had come from.

"What happened?" Kate asked out of breath.

"Abby forgot that I was sleeping on the couch" Ethan replied getting up.

"Where is she?"

"She ran back to the guest room" he yawned. Kate walked to the spare bedroom and knocked on the door. Abby opened it and sat back down on the bed.

"Why did you scream?" she asked stepping inside.

"Have you seen what I am wearing?" she shrieked. Kate stifled a giggle and said

"Next time, just squeal or something. You nearly gave me a heart attack, I thought something happened to Stacey"

"I'm sorry" Abby apologised.

"What did you and Ethan talk about yesterday?" Kate asked stepping closer to the bed.

"Huh?" Abby replied.

"Yesterday afternoon, you two standing near the oak tree. You looked pretty chummy"

"Oh that" Abby replied dully.

"Hey, that's a pretty necklace" Abby commented lightly touching the pendant.

"Yeah, my anniversary gift from Gibbs" Kate smiled.

"So are you going to tell me what happened with Ethan?" Kate demanded changing the subject back to her.

"Promise you won't get mad or angry?" Abby asked nervously.

"Promise" Kate said placing a hand on her heart.

"Well we…" but stopped seeing Gibbs standing in the door way.

"Would you guys like some French toast?" Gibbs asked. Both girls nodded their heads

"Is Stacey up?" Kate asked getting off the bed.

"Yeah and she is already playing with Gypsy. I think they are soon going to be best friends!" Gibbs chuckled and walked away. Kate turned around and stared at Abby. 'We are going to talk about this later' Kate's face read, Abby nodded her head understanding the message and closed the door to get changed.

Once breakfast was ready everyone sat down at the table and Abby avoided Ethan's gaze. Moments later she cleared her throat and said

"I would like to make a toast to Kate and Gibbs" she said holding up her glass.

"To Kate and Gibbs" they chorused. Everyone ate in silence but was broken by Stacy asking.

"Mummy, can I invite Rachael over to come and play with Gypsy?" she asked with puppy dog eyes.

"of course. I'll ring her mother after breakfast" Kate smiled sweetly.

An hour later Stacey's friend, Rachael, arrived at the house. Abby smiled to herself as they reminded her of Kate and herself. Kate dragged her aside and sat her down on the couch.

"So what were you going to tell me?" she asked softly.

"Ethan and I slept together last night, nothing happened. We just slept in the same bed" Abby whispered back.

"Do you like him?"

"Yeah. He is sweet, funny, cuddle-able and sexy" Abby smiled thinking of Ethan. Kate was about to open her mouth and asked Abby another question when Gibbs said.

"What are you ladies talking about?"

"You know we are allowed to have our secrets!" Kate snapped turning around. Gibbs frowned and walked away, growling Kate got up and quickly followed him.

"I'm sorry I snapped" Kate apologised and stood up on her tippy toes to kiss him.

"That's ok Mrs Gibbs" Gibbs replied kissing her back.

"We are ok, right?" she asked looking at him closely.

"Of course!" he whispered hugging her tightly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Abby noticed Ethan looking at her and smiled.

"What are we going to do now?" Abby asked seeing Gibbs and Kate return.

"Damn!" Gibbs swore.

"What's the problem honey?" Kate asked

"I promised Jack I would help him unload some new stock" he said

"Jack?" Abby asked confused

"Jackson Gibbs" Kate said waving her hand as if it was nothing.

"Your father?!" Abby asked Gibbs stunned.

"Why don't you come and help me?" he asked Abby. She thought about it for a moment before answering.

"Sure! Plus I haven't meet your father" she said jumping to her feet.

"We should only be half an hour" Gibbs said kissing Kate on the cheek. Ethan watched them leave before rushing over to Kate's side.

"So does Abby have a boyfriend? Ya know so I can check out the competition!" he hissed into her ear.

"Ethan!" she shrieked.

"What?!? I like her!" he replied. Kate smiled to herself knowing what advantage she had over Ethan with this valuable information.

"Mummy!!" Stacey screamed. Kate jumped to her feet and raced outside.

"I think Gypsy is choking" she cried. Kate held onto Gypsy and pried open her mouth,

"I can't see anything down there" Gypsy jumped out of Kate's grasp and sneezed. She then bounced back over to Stacey and Rachael.

"Kate, you still haven't told me if Abby is seeing anyone" Ethan said following her back into the living room.

"I'm not sure if she is your type" Kate said

"How do you know that if you won't let me be with her" Ethan argued.

"She always wears her hair in piggy tails and extremely short skirts plus she has tattoos in places you can only dream about seeing" Kate said looking at him and he suddenly crossed his legs.

"Ethan!" she growled.

"I find her attractive!" he snapped

"She is older than you!"

"I don't see how this any different from you and Gibbs!" he shouted. There was silence for a few minutes before Ethan asked again

"So does Abby have a boyfriend?" he demanded

"No" Kate replied quietly watching Ethan grin widely.

**x-x-x**

Forty minutes later Gibbs and Abby walked through the front door.

"What's that?" Kate asked pointing to the pork roast in Gibbs arms.

"Dinner" he replied putting it in the fridge.

"Kate can I talk to you?" Abby asked lingering around the entrance to the kitchen.

"Sure" Kate replied getting up. Abby took her hand and led her to the study.

"You know stuff about Ethan right?" she asked

"Yeah and I have terrible idea I know where this is going"

"Why do you say that?" Abby frowned.

"Stop making me the middle man, go and talk to him!" she shouted

"But what if he has a girlfriend or thinks I'm told old?!"

"Seriously, he asked me about you before. I told him you were single. He is crazy about you. Pluck up your courage and just talk to him, then in the same conversation say you want to go out with him and kiss him on the cheek" Kate said leaving the room. The outburst left Abby stunned; closing her jaw she quickly followed and sat down next to Ethan on the couch.

"Come on sweetie, let's go outside and see Stacey" Kate said wrapping her arm around his.

"Yes cupid!" Gibbs grinned winking at Abby. Kate's face turned bright red and she dragged Gibbs outside.

"Mummy, Rachael says she wants to go home" Stacey said standing in front of Kate.

"OK. I'll take her home now" Kate replied leading the girls to the car.

"I won't be long" Kate told Gibbs.

"I'll get dinner started" he replied kissing her cheek.

Abby sat still on the couch, she looked across at Ethan. She smiled to herself seeing his face all winkled deep in thought. "So?" Ethan asked looking up at Abby.

"Look, you are a really nice guy, and well, I was wondering if you want to go out on a date with me?" Abby asked holding her breath for his answer.

"I would love to" he replied quietly watching her face split into a big smile. Ethan put his arm around her and pulled Abby close.

"So you really don't care about our age gap?" he asked

"No I don't" she replied slipping her fingers in between his.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs pulled Ethan aside after dinner.

"I've noticed you giving Abby a lot of attention. I want to know what your intensions are?" he asked

"Huh?"

"Abby is like a daughter to me. I don't want to see her get hurt because her guy is screwing around" Gibbs frowned

"I hope Abby has never had to go through something like that. No sir, I would never do that to Abby. I like her a lot" Ethan cried.

"Good. So you are going to treat her right?" he asked staring at Ethan.

"Going to buy her present all the time, well when I can afford them, and take her out to nice dinners." Ethan explained.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you!!" Gibbs smiled patting him on the back.

"What are you guys talking about?" Abby asked clinging onto Ethan's hand.

"Gibbs was telling him his techniques on how to cook the perfect roast" Ethan said.

"Oh. Cool." Abby replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I know this a short chapter, but it is full of emotions!! :D

**Chapter 6**

"Where is Stacey?" Kate asked walking into the living room holding Gibbs hand.

"She put herself to bed about fifteen minutes ago" Abby replied.

"What's the time?" Kate asked sinking into the seat next to Abby.

"Nine o'clock" Ethan replied glancing at his watch.

"What?!" Kate cried jumping to her feet and walked down the hall. Kate turned realising Abby was following her.

"Where are you going?"

"Do I need permission to pee?" she joked.

"Oh" Kate mumbled. She had forgotten Stacey's bedroom was close to the guest bathroom.

"I thought you were coming to say goodnight to Stacey" Kate commented.

"She already said goodnight to me" Abby replied calmly.

"God, I'm an awful mother!" Kate groaned

"No you're not. You're a great mother! Stacey was tired and wanted to go to sleep"

"Then why did she come and see me before going to bed?" Kate argued.

"You were talking with Gibbs" Abby replied.

"We are her parents. She can tell us anything, anytime" Kate whispered.

Abby shrugged her shoulder and opened the door to the bathroom. Kate quietly pushed the door open, the light from the hall streamed into the bedroom. Kate could she Stacey lying on her side.

"Mummy?" Stacey asked sitting up. Kate smiled faintly and stepped into the room; she stood by the bed and looked down at her daughter.

"Is everything ok Mummy?" Stacey yawned.

"Yes darling. I just forgot to say goodnight" Kate said softly and fought back the tears.

"Mummy, are you sure you are alright?" Stacey asked again. Something in her voice made Kate fall to her knees and burst into tears.

"I'm so sorry Stacey" she sobbed.

"I've been tried to be a good mother, but I haven't. I love you so much, you know that right?" Kate continued. Stacey climbed out of her bed and watched Kate wipe away the tears.

"You are wrong Mummy. You're the best!" Stacey said, her blue eyes shining bright with compassion and she hugged Kate.

"I love you to Mummy" she whispered. Kate smiled and hugged her tightly. Minutes later, Kate helped Stacey back into bed.

"Goodnight sweetie" Kate said pulling up the sheets.

"Night Mummy" Stacey replied. As Kate was half way to the door Stacey called out.

"Mummy, can you read me a story"

"Sure dear" Kate replied walking over to the white bookshelf.

"Could you read Anastasia" Stacey asked. Kate picked up the book and sat down on the edge of the bed and began to read the story. Finishing the book Kate closed it and looked across at Stacey sleeping. She kissed her forehead and left the room.

"What took you so long?" Gibbs asked biting into his apple.

"Stacey wanted a bed time story" she replied sitting down.

"See, you have nothing to worry about" Abby smiled. _'Thank you'_ Kate mouthed _'Your welcome!' _Abby replied. Gibbs frowned as he bit into his apple once more.

"Does this taste alright you?" Gibbs asked Kate. She clasped her hands around his and pulled them close to her mouth. Kate bit into the apple and finished the mouthful before answering.

"Taste fine to me". Abby nudged Ethan in the ribs, he jumped in surprise and stared at her.

"I'll see you guys in the morning" Abby said heading for the guest bedroom shortly followed by Ethan.

"Well Mrs Gibbs. The kids are in bed, what to do know?" Gibbs explained

"We only have one child?!" Kate frowned.

"Meaning we are all alone!" he whispered. Kate grinned and reached up to take another bit of the apple.

"Hey, get your own!" Gibbs shouted

"You said it tasted funny!" Kate yelled. Gibbs took Kate by the hand and led her down to the basement.

"The boat is coming along" Kate commented seeing a half finished shell.

"I've been working"

"That didn't really stop you when you were at NCIS" Kate giggled.

"True, but I didn't have a family back then" Gibbs pointed out.

"Remember the first time Tony found out we were a couple. I swear he was going pee his pants!" Kate laughed remembering back to the look of horror on his face.

"Yeah" Gibbs chuckled.

"What about McGee?" Kate asked

"He looked he had seen a ghost!" Gibbs beamed.

"Ducky didn't seem so surprised. You probably told him, right?" Kate asked

"No, I think he just knew we were going to end up together. The only person who knew we were a couple was Abby" Gibbs said walking over to her.

"Do you remember Sandy Watson?" Kate asked

"Yeah" he mumbled wrapping his arms around her waist.

"She reminds me of Stacey"

"Ha, she does to!" Gibbs cried.

"Do you think Stacey will have internet in playing a musical instrument?" Kate asked as Gibbs slowly started to nibble on her neck.

"Wait and see" he mumbled.

"So what are you going to call this boat?" Kate asked.

"Haven't thought of a name yet. I figured I would come to me when the time is right" he said turning her around to kiss her on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Gibbs woke up in the middle of the night as Stacey climbed onto the bed.

"What are you doing up?" he asked but soon got his answer as lighting lit up the night sky. Stacey dived for the covers and drew them over her head.

"You're safe inside" Gibbs said tugging on the sheets. Suddenly Stacey flung them back and stared at Gibbs with wide eyes.

"What about Gypsy?" she cried.

"Can she sleep inside? It would only be for tonight, oh please yes Daddy" she begged.

"Ok. Let's go get her" Gibbs said getting up and held out his hand for Stacey. She grabbed his hand and hid behind Gibbs as they walked to the back door. He opened it and called out to Gypsy. She trotted inside and shook the rain from her coat. Five minutes later Stacey was settled back in her bed and Gypsy jumped up.

"Goodnight" Gibbs said and walked to the door.

"Daddy" Stacey called.

"Yeah" Gibbs answered turning around.

"Can you stay here until I go to sleep?" she asked.

Gibbs opened his eyes and found himself on the floor next to Stacey's bed. He looked at his daughter and saw her fast asleep; smiling to himself he got up and made his way back to the bedroom.

"Gibbs?" Kate called standing in the living room.

"What are you doing up?" she asked walking over to him.

"Stacey woke because of the storm" he replied quietly. Gibbs crawled back into his bed and pulled Kate close.

"So Abby and Ethan eh?" he said

"Yeah" Kate replied closing her eyes.

"Oh this is just great" Gibbs grumbled as the power turned off.

"What is it?" she asked sitting up.

"We just lost the power" he said.

"Well there isn't anything we can do. Go back to sleep" she whispered resting her head against his chest.

**x-x-x**

Kate and Gibbs were woken up by Stacey jumping on their bed.

"Stacey!" Kate growled.

"Mummy, Gypsy is gone!" she shouted

"What?" she asked sitting up.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs asked getting up and quickly changed.

"Stacey says Gypsy is gone" Kate said also getting out of bed.

"But she was in your room last night" Gibbs said to Stacey.

"She isn't now!" Stacey yelled.

"Let's go have a look" Gibbs said heading towards her room. On the way they bumped into Ethan and Abby

"What's all the hullabaloo?" Abby asked looking down at Stacey who had red eyes _'obviously she has been crying'_ Abby thought and bent down.

"What is wrong?" Abby asked quietly.

"She is gone, Gypsy ran away!" Stacey sobbed as more tears flooded down her face.

"She'll be around. We will go check outside" Abby offered quickly hugging Stacey.

Kate entered the living room and saw Abby standing still.

"What is the matter?" she asked walking up to her friend.

"You better see this" she replied quietly. Abby dragged Kate outside and to a small portion of the fence.

"What am I mean to be looking at?" Kate asked. Abby pointed to a small hole dug by Gypsy.

"Oh no. Stacey isn't going to like this" Kate mumbled.

"Did you find her?" Stacey asked as they entered the living room.

"Why don't we watch a movie?" Abby asked putting on Robots. Gibbs entered the room and stood next to Kate.

"Did you find her?" he whispered

"No, I think she escaped the backyard" Kate replied.

"I knew it! She ran away and isn't coming back!" Stacey cried running to her room.

"Stacey…" Kate called after her.

"I'll go" Abby offered standing up.

**x-x-x**

Abby knocked on Stacey's door and found her face down crying into her pillow.

"Everything will be ok. Just you wait" Abby said soothingly.

"How can it? Gypsy has run away!" Stacey yelled sitting up.

"Maybe she was sacred. She will be back, dogs are very loyal to their owners" Abby said

"Then why did she go in the first place?" Stacey asked.

"I can't answer but I promise Gibbs will do everything in his power to find her" Abby smiled.

"Why don't you come and watch the rest of the movie?" Abby said poking her in the ribs.

"No thank you" Stacey sobbed and lay back down. Abby nodded and lef the room.

"How is she?" Kate asked.

"Is that the time?" she asked grabbing Gibbs wrist.

"I should be going abck to DC. It's kinda along drive" Abby said quickly rushing off to the guest bedroom to pack. Ethan got up and followed Abby to help.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ethan walked back out into the entrance hall carrying Abby's bag.

"I should probably head back to the farm as well" he said walking over to Kate.

"It was really nice to see you" Ethan said giving her a big bear hug.

"Next time, call!" Kate giggled hugging him back. Ethan nodded his head and guided Abby out to her car. Gibbs smiled and walked over to Kate,

"Hey, there isn't any need to get upset. He is only a phone call away" Gibbs whispered squeezing her shoulders.

"Yeah I know" Kate sighed wiping her eyes.

"Who wants pancakes for breakfast?" Kate asked moving into the kitchen. Gibbs nodded and went to check on Stacey.

Gibbs came back outside ten minutes later and helped Kate set the table.

"Where is Stacey?"

"She said she wasn't hungry" Gibb said sitting at the head of the table.

"Gibbs, she has to eat something" he shrugged his shoulders and grabbed two pancakes. Stacey stood at the entrance to the hall, clutching her Paddington Bear under one arm.

"Would you like any pancakes?" Gibbs asked looking up; she shook her head and walked forward. Gibbs pushed his chair back and lifted Stacey onto his lap.

"She will come back, you'll see" he whispered quietly kissing her head. Gibbs put Stacey down and stood up.

"I'm going out for a bit" he said walking to the door.

**x-x-x**

"NCIS Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Open up!" Tony shouted at the door.

"What the hell?!" Kate cursed walking to the front door.

"Tony? What are you doing here?" she asked after swinging the door open.

"Kate?" he asked just as surprised.

"You live here?" he asked immediately pulling out his note pad.

"Yes, it's my house" Kate purred.

"Number 32, Stuart Road Stillwater?" Tony asked reading the address from the paper.

"Yes" Kate nodded becoming a little frustrated.

"You don't know any Petty Officer Andrew Belmont, do you?" Tony asked peering around Kate.

"No" Kate said shaking her head. Tony nodding his head understanding, he turned around but then came back.

"Any chance of a cuppa?" He grinned.

"Tony!!" she shrieked.

"Tony?" a female voice asked behind him.

"Oh right. Kate this is Special Agent Marie Clarion" he said introducing and stepped aside. Kate smiled politely then turned back to Tony.

"Where's McGee?"

"Probie is back at the office" He said

"You still call him Probie?" Kate smirked watching Tony wrap his arm around Marie's shoulder.

"I take it, you have a new set of rules?" Kate asked

"Sort of. I still use some of Gibbs old ones" Tony nodded.

"What are you using of mine?" Gibbs barked standing behind Tony. His face fell then turned into a grin.

"Hi Gibbs" he said turning around.

"This must be Marie?" he asked turning to her.

"Yes Sir" she replied making Gibbs smile.

"Come on in DiNozzo" Gibbs said patting him on the shoulder.

"On your six Boss" he replied. Marie tugged on Tony's hand with a bemuse look on her face.

"Old habits" he shrugged walking into the dining room and sat down in a chair. Stacey suddenly came rushing into the room

"Mummy, Mummy, Mummy" she yelled.

"What is it?" Kate asked squatting down.

"I found Gypsy!" she cried

"Where?" Gibbs asked stepping forward.

"I was out walking and I heard cries coming from the storm water drain. It's her, she is tuck. Come on!" Stacey yelled tugging on Kate's hand.

Stacey led Kate and Gibbs to where she saw Gypsy, leaving Tony and Marie alone in their house.

"See!" she said pointing. Stacey carefully edged closer,

"Mummy, you have to save her!" she begged.

"We'll think of something" Gibbs said reassuring his daughter.

"There is no time!" Stacey said hearing thunder rumbling over head.

"STACEY!!" Kate yelled watching her daughter dive in the water. Kate quickly took off her own jacket.

"Kate, I won't lose you to" Gibbs said pulling her back. Kate brushed him off and ran off seeing if there was another exit to the storm water drain. _'None, I might as well go back. Maybe Stacey came out with Gypsy'_ Kate thought after running a couple of hundred metres. She turned around and raced back to the spot Stacey had jumped in. Kate's world stopped when she saw another jacket lying on top of hers. Her heart began to beat quickly as she got near the water's edge.

"Gibbs?!" she shouted.

"GIBBS!!" she yelled again but no answer came. She sank down to her knees and clung onto his jacket. The rain began to fall again but Kate didn't care, she waited there for as long as possible hoping Gibbs and Stacey would come out any second. Ten minutes later someone was tapping her on the shoulder.

"Kate?" Tony asked bending down next to her.

"Gibbs?" she gasped turning around.

"No, it's DiNozzo. Where is Gibbs?" he asked noting his jacket Kate was holding onto. Kate couldn't speak, she just pointed to the entrance to the storm water drain.

"And Stacey?" Tony asked softly, Kate just nodded her head.

"I'm sure they will be ok. Come on your soaked to the bone" he said helping her up.

Tony had managed to get her back to the house and into a hot shower. He sank down into couch and stared into the distance.

"Is everything ok?" Marie asked "Gibbs… I can't believe he is gone" he whispered.

"If this is the same Gibbs you have been telling m about. He'll find a way out" she said comforting him.

"But storm water drains are dangerous!" Tony shouted.

"It will be ok, I promise" Marie replied kissing his cheek.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Tony had stayed with Kate for the remaining to the day. Tony called Abby and McGee explaining the situation. An hour later they banged on the front door.

"Kate!" Abby said rushing to her side.

"I'll book us into the local hotel" McGee said.

"Not me." Tony said

"But…" McGee started

"I'm staying here. Now go!" he yelled. Marie quietly said something to McGee and they walked off to the hotel.

"Jack, he should know what happened" Kate suddenly said.

"I'll go" Abby offered pushing Kate back against the couch.

"You're staying?" Kate asked looking up at him with red eyes.

"Yes" he replied quietly and sat down next to her.

"No matter how much I tormented and teased you back at NCIS. I am here now. So whatever you need, just ask me." He said soothingly.

"Thanks Tony" she whispered.

"Why don't you get some rest" he suggested holding out his hand, Kate nodded her head and accepted his hand.

**x-x-x**

The next day around mid-morning, the phone began to ring.

"Boss?" Tony asked answering the phone.

_"Is Mrs Gibbs there?"_ the man asked.

"Who?" Tony asked confused 

_"Kate"_ the guy said again.

"Sure I'll get her" Tony replied walking around to find Kate. He handed over the phone and Kate answered quietly.

_"Jethro Gibbs told me to ring you saying he was fine and that you should come to the hospital right away"_ he announced.

"Yes of course" she mumbled and hung up the phone. She stared at it for a moment before looking at Tony crouched in front of her.

"Who was it?" he asked

"Gibbs is in the hospital" Kate answered.

"That's great news! I'll call McGee" Tony said pulling out his phone and looked across at Kate.

"Why are you still upset?" he asked quietly.

"They didn't say anything about Stacey" Kate sobbed.

"She is going to be ok Kate" he said

"How do you know that?" she questioned

"My gut" he replied and called McGee. Five minute later Tony came back into the room.

"They are going to meet us there. Come on, I'll drive" Tony said helping Kate to the car.

Kate got out of the car and saw McGee, Marie and Abby waiting in front of the hospital. Abby rushes up to Kate and wrapped her arm around her shoulder.

"They going to be fine" she whispered hoping she could believe it to. They all walked into the waiting room and saw Gibbs pacing. Gibbs turned around hearing people enter the room. He rushed up to Kate and hugged her tightly.

"Where is Stacey?" Kate asked holding her breath for the answer.

"In intensive care" he replied

"And Gypsy?" Kate asked again.

"At the vets. I brought Stacey here first; they said dogs weren't allowed, so I took her to the vets just around the corner. The vet said she has a lot of water in her lungs and drained it out. They are going to keep her over night for observations" Gibbs explained. Abby walked up to Gibbs and engulfed him in a bear hug.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Abby shouted staring at all the cuts and bruises on his arms and face.

"Which room is Stacey in?" Kate asked quietly.

"This way." He said leading the way.

"Wow, you brought the whole team" he whispered grabbing her hand.

"We care about you, Boss" Tony replied. Gibbs nodded his head and smiled. He led them up two flights of stairs, down the corridor and at the very end was Stacey's room. Kate stood at the door looking at her daughter lying still on the bed with tubes going in her mouth and nose. She walked forward and stroked her hair.

"Mrs Gibbs?" asked the doctor standing at the back of the room.

"Yes" she said walking towards him.

"We spoke on the phone. I'm Doctor Peter Doherty. Stacey is in critical conditions, but I am positive she will pull through." He smiled

"Thank you so much" Kate smiled.

"Though you may want to convince your husband to get checked out" he added quietly. Kate suddenly turned on him.

"Gibbs! Haven't you seen a doctor about your wounds?" she shrieked.

"I wanted to make sure Stacey was ok first" he argued.

"You go with Dr. Doherty right now!" she ordered.

"Are these people family?" Dr Doherty asked seeing McGee, Abby, Marie and DiNozzo pile into the room.

"Very close friends" Kate answered calmly.

"This way Jethro" Dr Doherty said leading him out the room.

"It's Gibbs" he mumbled following the doctor. Tony took a few steps closer to Stacey,

"She is beautiful and has your looks" Tony smiled.

"But she ahs Gibbs eyes!" Abby said appearing next to him.

**x-x-x**

Gibbs walked back into the room holding a cup of coffee.

"Are you ok?" Kate asked gently stroking his face.

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" he asked.

"You have four stitches" she replied.

"Oh, that" he said raising his eyebrows.

"It's nothing" he said kissing her cheek.

"Any changes?" Gibbs asked nodding his head towards Stacey. Kate shook her head, Gibbs smiled faintly walking over to her side and wrapped his arm around her waist. Gibbs took a sip of his coffee, then moved across to the other side of the bed were a chair was waiting for him. Kate looked form Gibbs and Stacey, they both had similar cuts and bruises, except Stacey had a big gash on her left cheek and ten stitches to cover it up.

"I can't do this" Kate said running out of the room.

"Kate" Gibbs called after her standing up.

"Sit down Gibbs. I'll go" Abby ordered rushing out of the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Standing in the hallway, Abby looked both ways wondering which way Kate had gone. Near the nurse's desk at the entrance of the hall, were some seats. Abby noticed that Kate was sitting down, her head buried in her hands. Abby walked up to Kate and plonked herself down in the chair next to her.

"Are you ok?" she asked placing her hand on Kate's back.

"No" she mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Abby asked

"I wouldn't be able to cope of they didn't make it" she said

"Who is they?" Abby asked frowning.

"Gibbs and Stacey" Kate whispered

"But they are right here, unharmed" Abby answered

"No they're not. Gibbs has cuts all over him and Stacey is in a coma!" she cried

"You can't blame yourself for what happened" Abby said.

"But I'm her mother, I'm supposed to protect her and keep her safe" Kate sobbed.

"You are a great mother and don't you forget that! Don't you think Gibbs is scared?" Abby said

"Huh?" Kate asked confused.

"Stacey is the same age as Kelly when she died" Abby whispered looking around.

"Who?" Kate asked.

"Kelly, his daughter with his first wife"

"Oh…"Kate said suddenly remembering the tragic accident. Kate smiled at Abby

"Thanks" she whispered

"Come on, let's go back" Abby said standing up.

They entered the hospital room just as Tony closed his cell.

"We got to go, but I'll come by later" Tony said walking over and quickly kissed her cheek. Kate smiled and walked over to Gibbs sitting in the chair.

"I'll come by later and pick you up" McGee said to Abby before following Tony.

"Are you ok?" Gibbs asked looking up at Kate standing beside him.

"Yeah, how is she doing?" Kate asked.

"The same as before" he answered.

"Hey Kate, would you like a coffee or something?" Abby asked standing at the door.

"I'm fine thanks" she smiled. Abby nodded and trotted off down the hall.

Half an hour later Abby came running back into the room with a big grin on her face.

"I love this place!" she cried

"Sorry, that wasn't appropriate was it?" she asked staring down at Stacey.

"It's ok. Why do you like this place?" Kate asked stretching her arms out.

"Because of this!" Abby grinned showing the CAF-POW from behind her back. Gibbs laughed and looked up at Kate.

"Here, you sit down" he said getting up.

"Thanks" she mumbled slumping down into the chair.

**x-x-x**

"Kate" Gibbs said shaking her shoulder.

"Huh?" she mumbled looking up at him.

"You fell asleep" Gibbs smiled watching her sit up in the chair.

"What time is it?" she asked

"9:15pm" he replied

"What? Have I been out that long?" she asked

"You were pretty tired" Gibbs replied.

"Where are the others?" she asked looking around the empty room.

"You should have seen the fight Tony had!" Gibbs smiled.

"Fight?" Kate asked still half asleep

"Yeah, with Marie" Gibbs said nodding his head.

"Where is Tony now?" Kate asked rubbing her face.

"Right here" he called from the door way. Kate looked up and saw Abby was closely behind him.

"How many is that?" Kate teased seeing a cup of CAF-POW in her hand.

"Third!" she grinned taking a sip.

"Don't worry about me and Marie." Tony said walking into the room.

"Marie and I" Kate corrected.

"Whatever" he said poking out his tongue.

"Friends are more important" he said. Kate grinned and nodded her head.

"And McGee?" Kate asked looking behind them.

"They wasn't anything really here left for us to do. So Marie and McGee went back, that's what we argued about" Tony shrugged.

"How are you going to get back?" Kate asked realising that McGee would have taken the car.

"There is a train right?!" Tony asked looking across at Gibbs who nodded his head.

"I'm glad you stayed" Kate said getting up to stretch her stiff legs.

"Come on. I'll take you home" Gibbs said wrapping his arm around Kate's shoulder.

"No, what if she walks up during the night" Kate snapped

"She won't. The doctor said she will sleep through the night" Gibbs said looking at Kate's confused face.

"He came by earlier" he told her. "Alright then" Kate said yawning.

"Are you guys staying the night?" Gibbs asked Abby and Tony.

"Probably. We will just book us two rooms in the motel" Tony said guiding Abby out of the room.

"Night guys" Abby waved.


End file.
